


effective immediately

by Band_aid



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can be Taken as They're Dating Or Not, Drabble, Gen, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_aid/pseuds/Band_aid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which neither Leo nor Takumi has any sense of respectable showmanship, and they're willing to play dirty with semantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	effective immediately

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [tumblr](http://lutestrung.tumblr.com/post/140523476840/effective-immediately)

If Takumi had to describe Leo in one word, it would be pompous. As a Hoshido (and not due to jealousy), the responsibility of one-upping this asshole fell to him.

And yet, every opportunity that presented itself slipped under Leo’s cheating ass and butt-dialed the Holier-Than-Thou Department.

Example:

Leo deadpanned. “No way. There’s no way Keaton’s a furry.”

Takumi wrinkled his nose upwards, grinning. “I heard he wore an actual fake _dog tail_ to school, once.”

“That’s an oxymoron. You can’t put ‘actual’ and ‘fake’ in the same sentence.”

“Oh, fuck you. You know what I meant.”

Case in point.


End file.
